Drustvar/Vorschau
Im Land von Drustvar verteidigen die treuen Schutzherren von Haus Kronsteig die westliche Grenze, doch vor kurzem ist jeglicher Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Tretet über die Grenze, um von ihrem Schicksal zu erfahren und kämpft gegen das erneute Erwachen eines uralten und furchteinflößenden Feindes. _____________________________________________ Die Region Drustvar ist für die Tapferkeit der Soldaten bekannt, die sie beschützen. Lange nach dem Sieg über die geheimnisumwobenen Drust, die einst hier hausten, versuchen die Nachfahren von Arom Kronsteig und seinem Volk weiterhin, sich in diesem erbarmungslosen Land zu behaupten. In ganz Kul Tiras sind sie als ein herzliches, stoisches und äußerst abergläubisches Volk bekannt und wären im Kampf gegen die Horde wertvolle Verbündete – doch erst müsst ihr herausfinden, warum der Kontakt mit ihnen abgebrochen ist. Willkommen in Drustvar. 400px Wenn ihr in Drustvar eintrefft, werdet ihr von einer dunklen und bedrohlichen Küste an der östlichen Grenze begrüßt. Drustvar ist ein raues, von Aberglauben geplagtes Land, in dem die Zeichen der Hexerei allgegenwärtig sind. Die Wege durch Schluchtbach nach Fallhafen sind von Gefahren gesäumt, also seid auf der Hut. Es kursieren dunkle Gerüchte darüber, was über die Familie Kronsteig hereingebrochen sein könnte – und wenn die Allianz auf ein Bündnis mit Kul Tiras hoffen möchte, müsst ihr die vor euch liegenden Geheimnisse lüften. Grünspandächer und Markisen zieren Gebäude aus Ziegel und Holz, deren Fenster von warmem Gelb erleuchtet sind. Die Verbundenheit mit dem Meer spiegelt sich in der Architektur von Kul Tiras wider und so werden Tore und Vordächer mit Ankern und anderen Seefahrersymbolen verziert. Eine fahle Düsternis hängt über der Stadt Fallhafen und kündet von mystischen Einflüssen. Ein großes, unheilvolles Konstrukt wacht über das Stadtzentrum und die Stadtbevölkerung ist … teilnahmslos. Ihr müsst gewissenhaft arbeiten, um den Fluch über der Stadt zu brechen, bevor ihr dem Unheil in Drustvar auf den Grund gehen könnt. Kopfsteinpfade winden sich durch die Region und führen durch die verschiedenen Dörfer und Städte. Kul Tiras strotzt vor Geschichte und Kultur, doch auch die Machenschaften finsterer Hexen haben ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Verfluchte und hoffnungslos entstellte Stadtbewohner und Kreaturen dienen den Werken dieser Mystiker und verfolgen einen Auftrag, den ihr entschlüsseln und dem ihr ein Ende setzen müsst – sofern ihr den Mut dazu habt. Besucher dieser Region müssen sich auf ihren Verstand verlassen, einige nicht zu unterschätzende Probleme der Bürger lösen und sie dabei hoffentlich auf ihre Seite ziehen. Vor euch liegen viele Geheimnisse und ein uralter Feind regt sich im Land und sorgt für allerhand Ärger. SCHNUPPERT HÖHENLUFT Die Reise nach Westen führt euch durch eine lange Gebirgskette mit schneebedeckten Gipfeln, die sich von der nördlichen Grenze der Region bis zum südlichen Eisschleiergletscher erstreckt und die Region nahezu zweiteilt. Am Hochwegpass stoßt ihr auf verschiedenste Wildtiere und Kreaturen, unter ihnen Eiswindyetis, die an der Kälte der Berge Gefallen und Nahrungsquellen im Überfluss finden. Die Straße birgt viele Gefahren, doch schlussendlich werdet ihr die Stadt Aroms Wehr erreichen, die ein Tal gen Westen überblickt. Ein Tribut an Arom Kronsteig wacht über die Stadt, während das Volk gegen die Dunkelheit kämpft, die über das Land hereingebrochen ist. Datei:Drustvar Vorschau 02.jpg|'Schon gewusst?' Arom Kronsteig war der erste Fürst von Drustvar und hat sein Volk zum Sieg über einen mächtigen Feind geführt: die Drust. An der südwestlichen Küste könnt ihr den Blutroten Wald betreten. Die verschiedensten schillernden Rottöne lassen keinen Zweifel über die Herkunft dieses Namens zu. Die Stadt Falkenforst liegt an der Küste, und wie auch in euren bisherigen Reisen durch die Region werdet ihr wieder feststellen, dass die Siedlung von finsteren Mächten belagert wird. 400px VERDERBTE HERRSCHAFT Nördlich vom Blutroten Wald hausen im Eschenwaldhain von Pilzen überwucherte Kreaturen, und seltsame, als Fungianer bekannte Kreaturen patrouillieren entlang der Pfade. Das Gebiet wird von Höfen übersät und entlang der Berghänge finden sich zahlreiche Minen, doch der eigentlich blühenden Wirtschaft wurde durch die verseuchten Kreaturen der Hexen ein Riegel vorgeschoben. Jeder Hinweis und jedes gelöste Rätsel werfen nur weitere Fragen dazu auf, was schlussendlich hinter den Ereignissen in Drustvar steckt. Vielleicht findet ihr den Ursprung all dieser Probleme im Kronsteiganwesen*, dem uralten Wohnsitz der Familie Kronsteig, die über Drustvar wacht. *''Das Kronsteiganwesen ist ein Dungeon für 5 Spieler in Drustvar.'' _____________________________________________ Eine weitläufige Küste umschließt Drustvar im Osten, Süden und Westen, wo nur die Tapfersten fischen, segeln, schwimmen und nach Schätzen jagen. Im Landesinneren kann man auf den Bergen und in den Wäldern eine Vielzahl an … interessanten … Kreaturen jagen. Im Norden erwarten euch die Hügel und Berge des Sturmsangtals, und im Osten liegt der Tiragardesund – mitsamt weiterer Gelegenheiten, sich gegenüber den Bewohnern von Kul Tiras verdient zu machen. Siehe auch *17px Vorschau: Battle for Azeroth – eine Tour durch Drustvar Kategorie:World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth